


The Longest Night

by Meowser_Clancy



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:48:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24223060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meowser_Clancy/pseuds/Meowser_Clancy
Summary: "You don't have to be strong right now," Bobby told Athena, his own voice shaking. "If you need to fall apart, I am right here to hold you and put you back together." Tag to 03x17: Powerless. Bobby spends the night with Athena in the hospital.
Relationships: Athena Grant/Bobby Nash
Comments: 9
Kudos: 35





	The Longest Night

Title: **The Longest Night**  
Category: TV Shows » 9-1-1  
Author: Meowser Clancy  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: T  
Genre: Hurt/Comfort/Family  
Published: 05-06-20, Updated: 05-06-20  
Chapters: 1, Words: 515

* * *

**Chapter 1: Chapter 1**

* * *

Bobby looked at his wife, moments after Michael had left with May and Harry. The kids hadn't wanted to leave Athena, neither had Michael, truth be told. Visitors hours were ending, however, and the nurse had already let them stay an extra five minutes. When she came in clearing her throat loudly for the second time, Michael and the kids had given Athena one last hug and cleared out.

"I've got the cot right here, Mr. Nash," Laura said. "And Ms. Grant, I've got one more med for you and you guys can go to sleep."

Athena cleared her throat after Laura had left, turning down the lights and drawing the curtains on her way out.

"Bobby," Athena said softly, and he instantly at her side again, taking her hand. "I'm so grateful you were there," she began, looking up at him. He moved to gently smooth the hair out of her face, just wanting to gather her into his arms. He hated this situation, all of it.

"I could hear it over the radio," he said, lifting her hand to his lips. "Athena, I-"

"I know," she said, squeezing his hand. "I wasn't sure myself."

Silence for a moment. Bobby cupped her hand against his cheek and tried to stop thinking about other ways this night could have gone. "I love you," he said, kissing her palm. "Athena."

"I love you too," she whispered, and there was silence. He could tell she was gearing up to say something, was trying to find the words. "I don't share a lot, you know that," she finally began. "I was scared, Bobby." She shook her head, lips pressing together, and he knew she was fighting back tears.

"You don't have to be strong right now," he told her, his own voice shaking. "If you need to fall apart, I am _right here_ to hold you and put you back together."

"Bobby, all I could think was that I might never see my babies again," she said, her voice filling with tears. "God, Bobby, I might have never seen you again."

"I can't imagine a world without you," he whispered. "God, I just want to pull you into my arms but I'm afraid of jostling an IV."

"Come here," she pleaded. "Let me be weak, I need you to hold me."

He came as close as possible, his arms wrapping around her, bending over her, and his forehead gently brushing against hers. "I'm afraid of hurting you," he said.

"You can't hurt me," she whispered, and buried her face in his shoulder, holding him there with fragile hands. "Oh god, Bobby."

And then, his wife wept. Bobby stood there until his back ached, and his shoulders were sore, but he wouldn't have moved away for the world. He was here, holding his wife tight, and he didn't plan on going anywhere.

* * *

**A/N: The scene we deserved after an episode like this :) ~Meowser**


End file.
